No Ordinary Boy
by JuneIsAMonth18
Summary: A shooting leaves a boy parent-less & broken. He now has to live with relatives in California. Where he befriends Daphne and that's when things get interesting. Daphne/OC This may not be as great as my other fanfic, but at least give it a chance! *On Hold!*
1. Chapter 1

**No Ordinary Boy**

* * *

Hey guys! (: I know that I have _Mistakes Come With Prices_ in progress. But I got the idea for this fic and wanted to post it and see if it would be any good. So if it is any good, tell me! Maybe if you want give me some ideas or advice?

Okay enjoy! :D

* * *

_[italics-thoughts]_

Genre: Tragedy, Family, Drama, Friendship, Romance.

Characters: Jim Powell, Daphne Powell, J.j. Powell, Stephanie Powell, Jarred Nile/The new guy, Adeline Rose-Nile (Jarred's mom)

* * *

**Prologue:**

I walk away from the stage carrying my guitar case, exhausted from performing, grab my duffle

bag and head down the stairs out of the auditorium to meet mom.

_Would it be cool if I joined a band instead of going solo..? Hmmm.. I'd be making more friends.. I don't __have that many anyway. Mom'll probably like that. Being home-schooled since birth really does have its __disadvantages._

I open the door and smile as i see mom standing near the exit and start to walk down the long

hallway towards her, when i hear two gunshots. Mom's falling as if in slow motion, onto her face, I

see bloodstains on her shirt. I immediately drop my duffle-bag and start to run to her. All I could

hear as I ran to mom was my frantic screams calling her. I get to her and look around for the

shooter. But they must of ran once I started screaming mom, because there was no one here

besides me and mom. I carefully turn her over onto her side, so I don't hurt her anymore than she

already is.

"Mom! Mom can you hear me? Please keep your eyes open and focus on my voice! I'm gonna call

911, they're gonna come and you're gonna be fine. Just stay awake, please!" I tell her, trying my

best to keep the panic out of my voice but fail, as I dial 911. As I wait, I put my phone on speaker

and quickly take off my sweater, rip fabric from it, and wad a long strip into a ball. I rip off another

strip and wrap it tightly onto her arm. I then gently press the wad to the bullet wound at her right

lung, to stop anymore blood from leaving her body. The operator picked up just before the third

ring.

"Hello what's your emergency?" the operator asks.

"My moms been shot! She-there's a lot of blood! I'm at the Rec., Please hurry!" I practically yell

into my phone.

"Okay calm down we're on our way. Keep the line open." she says.

"Ok." I say, then put my phone on speaker and place it on the floor. I look down at mom and see

her eyes are closed and her breathing in slow. I check her pulse, its extremely slow. That's when I

realize moms not gonna make it, I did my best to save her. I drop my hands to my side and start

sobbing.

_Yeah, yeah, I know, guys aren't supposed to cry, but I don't care. I just lost the only person who I truly loved and cared about. Now she's gone and I'm all alone.._

* * *

[10 minutes later]

By the time the ambulance and police arrive, mom's long gone.

As the paramedics run toward me, I say to them, "You're too late.. She's gone. You couldn't save

her." my voice hoarse from crying.

They stop in the their tracks as the words leave my lips. They had a stunned look on their faces

probably at the fact that they didn't make it in time to save my mom.

One of them comes up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me, "I'm so sorry son..

You did the best you could.. In this situation some people would panic and forget what's

important." he says obviously trying to comfort me, but I'm too sad to even listen to his words.

"Did you get a look of the shooters' face?" a police man asks me.

"No, whoever it was left before I could get a look.." I say warily.

"Do you have an idea of anyone would want your mom.. you know, dead?" he asks carefully.

"No, I have no idea who would do this to her. Who could hate her? She was the kind hearted

person I've ever known, she always put others before herself." I reply.

"Where's your dad, son? Call him and see if he can take you home." the officer asked.

"Sir, my dad's dead too." I respond gloomily lowering my head.

...

**-End of Prologue**

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review, cuz I wanna know!**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened to Jarred's dad

Chapter 1:

**9 years ago...**

* * *

Basic info about the Nile family:

__Russell Kyle Nile__

Date of birth: 4-9-1972

Date of death: 1-16-2003

Husband of Adeline Rose-Nile (born 9-15-1973)

Father of Jarred Noah Nile (born 2-7-1994)

[ Adeline is telekinetic. Russell can fly. Jarred has a mutation so he is telekinetic and can fly. ]

* * *

*Flashback* [9yrs. ago]

On a warm spring evening in Arkansas, 30 year old Adeline is watching Finding Nemo on tv

with 7 year old Jarred and her best friend Madison, while waiting for her husband to come back

from work.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" little Jarred asks his mom worriedly.

"Daddy will be here soon sweetie." she replies and smiles down at her young child. She ruffles

his messy brown hair playfully.

"Yeah kiddo, there's no need to worry, your daddy will be home real soon! Madison says.

They then go back to watching the movie.

The movie eventually ends and Adeline turns off the TV and then glances at the clock. She

frowns, it was almost five, almost time for dinner.

"Jarred go play with aunt Maddy while I make dinner." Adeline says.

"Ok!" he replies with a toothy grin.

"Let's go Jarred! We're gonna have fun!" Madison says as she lifts Jarred onto her shoulders.

"Wee!" he squeals as they left the room.

'Where could Russell be?' Adeline thought. She flips open her cell phone to call him, but just as

she was about to dial the number, her phone rang. On caller ID was the number of the local

hospital. She seemed to be unable to breath as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Adeline Nile?" a man asked.

"Yes." she said seriously.

It was rare when she got serious, and when she did it was never good news.

"I don't know if your aware of this but around three o'clock today, two river fisherman reported

that they spotted the body of a man on the bank of the Arkansas river." Adeline felt as if her heart

stop beating and the whole world seemed to stand still. "I'm sorry to say, but we think that man

might be your husband, Russell Nile." he says apologetically. "We need you or a family member

to come identify the body."

"O-o-okay." she says trying to keep herself from crying.

"I'm sorry ma'am." he says then the line goes dead.

She stands there for a second and let the news set in, then broke into sobs. A moment later,

Jarred comes happily into the room, followed by Madison and he squeals with joy.

"Mommy, mommy! Look, aunty and I made a dino out of Lego's!" he said happily, then notices

that his mother isn't paying attention to him and spots the fresh tears on her cheeks. He instantly

gets worried. "... Mommy?"

"Hey what's wrong Adeline?" Madison asks.

"I need you to watch Jarred for me." Adeline says wiping the tears from her face.

"Of course, but why? What's happened?" she asks confused.

Adeline straightens, then goes up to Madison and whispers in her ear, so Jarred doesn't hear.

"Oh, Maddy," Adeline whimpered as she let some of the tears spill over. "Russell was found

dead by the river today, they want me to go to the hospital to identify the body."

"Oh my God," Madison mumbled numbly. "Go, go, hurry." She turned to Jarred who was

looking at them with a confused expression and said with fake happiness. "Mommy's going to go

out for a bit and while she's out we're going to load of fun!"

* * *

The ride to the hospital was horrible for Adeline. She prayed, prayed it was all a joke and that

Russell was fine and was on his way home. She prayed for the sake of her child, that it wasn't

true.

"Where is he?" Adeline demanded to the first nurse he saw. "Where's my husband?"

The nurse sighed. "Follow me, Mrs. Nile," the nurse led her to a room at the back of the hospital,

a cold, depressing room. It reeked of death. "Mrs. Nile is here, doctor."

"Mrs. Nile ," the doctor said sadly as he offered his hand. "Let me show you the body."

Adeline just nodded in response. The man led her to another room, where a body lay covered

with a white sheet. The doctor removed the white sheet and there revealed Russell, looking as if

he were sleeping, but was really dead. The whole body was deadly pale, there were large slashes

and bruises all across his body, his left eye was swollen and purple and his spikey blonde hair was

matted with blood. Adeline gasped at the sight and covered her mouth.

"That's him." she said in a small whisper, her lower lip quivering.

"I'm terribly sorry." he said sadness etched on his face and placed a hand on her shoulder

* * *

When Adeline arrived back home, she went then slumped down into the sofa and cried silently

for an hour.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"

"Daddy isn't coming home, baby."

"Why?"

"Daddy's gone to heaven, he's with grandma and grandpa."

*End Of Flashback*

* * *

Did you like? Review :D


End file.
